


【博君一肖】昨日边缘 （13）

by paidabing527



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paidabing527/pseuds/paidabing527
Summary: BDSM
Kudos: 14





	【博君一肖】昨日边缘 （13）

第十三章。

造孽。

被搭戏的演员恶狠狠抵在墙上声嘶力竭地逼问，想要挣扎却被对方膝盖牢牢顶住，臀肉与粗糙墙壁相隔不过一层薄衣料时，肖战满脑子除了“疼”就剩下这两个字逡巡膨胀。

他是真想不到大过年的还能有导演有这等闲情雅致把演员一个个喊来试戏。肖战本是料定了自己春节前不会再有工作，才狠下心自己用皮带抽了自己一顿。结果是砸自己的脚。

被经纪人一个电话吼到邻市来第无数次等待被挑选，他也只能唯唯诺诺应着，然后在一众出品人制片人导演面前念着生涩干硬的台词，饰演连自己都无法信任的角色。

他拿皮带抽自己这件事在别人看来都难以解释，所以在王一博问起时，肖战也缄默着避而不谈。归根结底他不过想要留住这份安全感，时刻用痛楚提示起自己的归属。他爱极了这种宣誓主权形式的标记，那也同样是他拼命也要攥紧守护的隐秘瑰丽的生命亮色。

王一博已经近一周没再主动打电话来。那天挂断视频后没多久王一博发了一种活血化瘀的药过来，轻飘飘留下一句“记得去买”就继续忙他的工作了。肖战知道这崽崽在和他置气，却又不知道怎么开口去哄，然后就被猝然而至的一大摊子工作牵着鼻子走，也无暇再管。

但他没再作践自己的伤，买了王一博发来的药每天都在认真涂。

腿根红肿处痛感明晰丝丝缝缝侵蚀入髓，随着导演一声叹息勉强结束了不尴不尬的搭戏。肖战贴着墙根在熙攘人潮里滑坐在地上疼得直掐掌心，不出意料般无人问津。

戏剧构筑的繁奢景象终究湮灭离散，而他是这盛大情境里滑稽的飞虫罢了。碍眼。

碍眼。肖战不想再碍了工作人员的事，站起来一蹦一跳着往出口走。然后他就看见了门口熟悉的养蜂人装扮，只露出双半遮不遮的眸子蕴起丝些凛意尽数凝于肖战遍身。无需驻足，肖战强行自己目不斜视走过，以免被有心人拍到再大做文章。不料王一博好巧不巧瞥见他单薄外衫，径直脱下外套甩给肖战一气呵成。

“走吧战哥。”

肖战神色一滞。

-

我穷尽了全部去念你，携着猎猎北风呼啸着奔赴千里，张扬恣意。

-

肖战刚要开车门迈进副驾驶位就被王一博拎着衣领引到了后座。他回身拽住王一博衣角捏皱又松开，欲言又止时被王一博温和打断。

“有话上车说。”

“不是，我不想坐后座——”

“那你在副驾驶趴着。”

——那算了。肖战郁郁打开后座车门，屈着腿半跪式整个人趴在后座。他抬眼看着王一博开门上车，两腮好似鼓起了些，比上次视频多张了些肉。

“王一博。”

“嗯。”

“什么时候我能好好用屁股坐在你车上呢。”

“——问你自己啊。”

“王一博。”

“嗯。”

“我好好擦药了，对不起。”

“这个回去再说。”

“一博。”

“我在。”

“我想抱你。”

然后便是正巧赶上了一个红灯。王一博转身扭去后座方向迎着疼得呲牙咧嘴的肖战抱紧似要揉进骨血。随后是不由分说的唇齿间久别后热烈真挚的拥吻。

暮色柔淡光芒铺洒在他颊上。他便是明眸粲然，炽烈恣睢的少年模样。

纵然再多欢情寡薄，见到你的瞬顷还是明艳地开出花儿来。

-

“崽崽。”

“唔？”

“去开车吧。”

肖战的吻细细密密点缀在他颊侧，如是说。


End file.
